shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsunari
Mitsunari (三成, Mitshunarri) is the frist mate of the Skull Spade Pirates and a famous veteran pirate and swordsman. He was originally a member of the Cp organizations, but seeing how they did business disgusted him and then he left. He then joined up with his old friend Starrk D. Spade, joining his crew. After becoming allies with The Hakuri Pirates, he was there on the attack on Jousai Down. With a bounty of 100,000,000 for such crimes as, participating in the attack on Jousai down. Leaving his place in the Cp organization and defeating the agents who came after him. Mitsunari going by the name of The Peaceful Steel (平和スチール, Yasuraka no Hagane[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) for his own sword style and refined manners against opponents. With this Mistunari wishes to set out teaching his own style to his own students and to any of those who wish to learn from him. Appearance Mistunari is a very tall man and with black hair with gray highlights to it. Mitsunari wears a deep red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. Mitsunari tucks his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He removes his left arm from his haori when fighting, but his right arm remains in its sleeve. Mitsunari wears a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that is intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns, with a beaded ornament dangling from it. He wears black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating. Mitsunari wears a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. His long hair is dark black with gray streaks and is held back by a gold ribbon, and he seems to have some stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of Mitsunari's face and over his eye, which is constantly shut as a result. His left eye is amber colored. On his right hip, Mitsunari carries a jug and keeps his sake in. Personality Mitsunari is a gentle giant; he is a very calm and collected one. He is a high intelligent man, being most Spades’ brains on the crew. Since Spade sleeps a lot of the time, Mitsunari takes a leadership role among the crew. He is a good leader and considers what is best for his friends and the crew. As shown when they arrived at Jousai down, thinking of this as an unnecessary battle. So it seems that Mitsunari also has a very kind side to him, not wishing to use battle as only a last resort. However, oddly enough Mitsunari does enjoy sparing with his old friend. He hates to see countless slaughter of the innocent; however he does believe if those who are guilty then they must be brought to justice. Mitsunari’s own views on the subject are the whole reason why he left the cp agents. They did things that didn’t agree with him, he didn’t see killing a person who “might” be a threat to the government. Mitsunari has a belief with a sword as well, much like Fan Rao. Mitsunari sees the sword as a tool and it is the person who makes the blade and not the blade itself. He believes that blades are used to protect who he or she finds to be a Nakama to them. Mitsunari has stated countless time that he shall never harm a child or woman with his blade, however there are some expects to this. As show when he had an encounter with Shirohime at first he refused to fight the girl. But after she said something to him, he had no other choice but to “shut her up”. So it seems that Mitsunari is also holding a secret than Demetrius might use as blackmail against him. It has been hinted that Mitsunari might have been a famous killer before he became the way he is now. Relationships Crew Among the crew he is treated as if he was a seocnd captain, all of the members love and have a mutal respect for him. Mostly because of how he treats them and his blieves with the sword, he seems to be very good friends with both Spade and Fan Rao. As shown when Fan Rao and Mistunari had discussed thier own opinions with the alliances with the hakuri crew. They both seemed to agree that it was a bad move to do, since one wrong move and they could be turned on. Also Mistunari respects Fan Rao for being a great warrior, even though Fan is blind. Mistunari calls it a blessing to him, to have such increased senses and the two often are seen fighting side by side. Starrk D. Spade Since Spade does sleep alot and is lazy, he lets Mistunari take charge of the crew and ship the most. The two have known each other for years, so Spade trusts Mistunari's judge with thing. As shown when they arrived at Jousai down, Mitsunari addressed the problem he seen in killing all of the holy men and women. Spade told him that they are only here for shown and not really to fight. Even thought Spade wanted to stay and watch, Mistunari suggested to pull back before something really goes bad. So listening to his friend Spade did pull back, but then that made Demetrius upset. Students His students he sees as his own sons and daughters, he stated that his their father and shall go to the ends of the earth for them. So he has a strong bond with them, as shown when even a pirate had captured one of his students friend. The student and he went to go save her, only gaining the respect of them and of so many other people. Enemies Tsuyaka Suigyoku Even though Tsuyaka is still a young one, Mistunari has found an enemy in him. Because it had seemed that Mistunari and Ryan had interaction in the past, from that Tsuyaka being overly protective of his master. He has set out to fight Mistunari and kill him, however Mistunari only brushes Tsuyaka off and refuses to fight him because Tsyuaka being young. Rob Lucci Against Rob Mistunari dislikes and even to the point of hating the man. He can't stand at what he has done, nor his personality in general. Mitsunari thinks of Rob as a beast and not a man, as shown when had called Lucci a "Zviera". Lucci insulted by this, he has no time for Mistunari over their encounters. Lucci and Mistunari, had matched each other and every time only making their hate for each other to grow. Abilities and Powers Speed Mistunari has amazing speed, since he can use Rokushiki and the soru techniques to make his speed double ten fold. During his fight with Lucci, he was able to keep up pretty well with Lucci and even in his leopard model mode. He was able to kept up with him and give a few blows to Lucci. Strength Mistunari has very good strength as well, thanks to his Rokushiki. He can manipulate his muscles and strength to aid him, as shown with his fight with Lucci. He was able to pick up Lucci in a leopard hybird form and throw him a good distances away. He strength also to endure is extreme to the point of superhuman levels, shown when he was punched in the rib cage by Lucci. Three of his ribs were broken, but yet using Tekkai he was able to endure such pains and keep fighting Lucci. Swordsmanship As a very accomplished veteran and swordsman, Mistunari sword play is on the level of the masters. He uses a board sword for battle, he uses a style that envoles either one or both of his hands. His style is more of a close combat style, however he can use the Rokuogan techniques to fire shock waves from his sword at opponents. Also he has shown to known a more of a barbaric style, rough and tough which many couldn't even begin to last against. Haki Mistunari has shown to haki control, he is able to increase his own senses and predict others movements. However, due to his mastery he has taken a step farther he is able to even think about a persons movements such as in the sea. Then he will be able to predict where they will be and then the crew could sail their for a surprise attack onto the other person. He showed this ability when he found Lucci and Lucci did escape, but Mistunari figured out where he was going. Then just giving the element of surprise to him and got their before Lucci did. He is able to have great durability and also take this onto his own sword, preventing it from breaking or even cracking. He is able to also knock out and back his opponents that he faces, showing with ease he was able to take out the footmen agents of the Cp9 who came after him. Rokushiki 'Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, '''Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Trivia * The term "Zviera" used by Mistunari to insult Lucci, is a Slovakian term used to mean "Beast or Monster". Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:First Mate Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User